Historia de vampiros
by Mrs Cerridwen
Summary: Sentías el frio erizar tu piel; y te regañaste internamente por creer en viejas historias, pero tenias en duda tu propia cordura… E


**- Resumen: **Sentías el frio erizar tu piel; y te regañaste internamente por creer en viejas historias, pero tenias en duda tu propia cordura…

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero la historia si es mía…

* * *

_"¿Miedo a la muerte? Uno debe temerle a la vida, no a la muerte."_

Marlene Dietrich

El sonido de la música electrónica taladraba tus oídos y sentías que tu cabeza iba a explotar; no sabias como tan fácilmente habías accedido venir gracias a la ayuda der tu amiga Jessica pero estabas a punto de matarla por dejarte sola al segundo de entrar; querías esconderte en un baño y esperar a que los padres de Mike llegaran y desalojaran la casa, pero tu salud mental se vio afectada al ver a un par de adolecentes besándose; tragaste saliva y saliste de allí; suspiraste y agradeciste mentalmente no llegar unos minutos después.

Entraste en un cuarto; solo había una televisión, un pequeño sofá y un espejo que mostraba todo tu cuerpo encendiste la luz y verificaste que no hubiera nadie; cerraste con seguro la puerta para evitar interrupciones; quitaste tu abrigo y te sonrojaste de inmediato al ver el disfraz que llevabas.

Observaste fijamente la imagen que se proyectaba; una muchacha roja como un tomate de ojos chocolates y el cabello caoba despeinado trayendo puesto un disfraz de bruja demasiado corto y demasiado escotado; sentiste una presencia extraña y te diste la vuelta notaste que la ventana estaba abierta por lo que decidiste tomar tu abrigo; cerrarlo hasta el cuello y salir de allí.

Empezaste a bajar apresuradamente las escaleras y empujaste a codo a la masa de adolecentes disfrazados que se divertían; saliste de la casa y el frio aire de la noche de brujas te refresco; no supiste que impulso tenias para salir corriendo de allí pero tu mente prácticamente te ordeno que escaparas de un supuesto peligro.

Te alejaste de la casa y del ruido que esta traía y el frio te azoto mas por lo que te abrásate a ti; mañana te irías a resfriar eso era seguro y tus padres te castigarían por escapar de casa, pero quizás eso sirviera de excusa para calmar a Jessica y sus locuras y para no verte metida en problemas peores.

Seguiste caminando; los zapatos sonaban por las calles desiertas adornadas por papel higiénico de pequeños vándalos que aprovechaban su oportunidad; sin darte cuenta con que tropezaste caíste al suelo y una voz espectral te acelero el corazón.

_-Pequeña Isabella Marie Swan no deberías de andar por las calles a estas horas los monstruos te atraparan-_

Tu alzaste la cabeza y viste a una ancianita que te daba la mano para que te levantaras; la aceptaste y fue como si una ráfaga de viento soplara en ese instante; tu terquedad gano y respondiste a la anciana con cierto orgullo y vergüenza.

_-No soy pequeña señora, tengo 17 años y se me defender del saco de mi armario o de las historias baratas para niños desobedientes- _Dijiste con pena y aguantando las ganas de gritarle a la señora por meterse en tus asuntos, pero ingenua de ti no te habías percatado de que la conocías ni de cómo había sabia tu nombre, pero al parecer no le prestaste atención.

_- A la edad de 17 años eres aun una niña; eso le agregamos que a pesar de la época eres virgen; inocente y pura algo sagrado para las criaturas de la noche que tienen que sacrificar a alguien con estas características para vivir en paz durante 100 años y para desfortuna tuya este es el día para que no se rebelen; eso dice la leyenda-_ Tu curiosidad gano a tu mente que decía que llegaras rápido a casa antes de que Charlie notara que no estabas en tu cama; mordiste tu labio y le preguntaste con voz suave.

_-¿Qué leyenda?- _La anciana rio; y se sentó en la silla de cemento invitándote a ti también; le hiciste caso pero tuviste que subir las piernas para guardar así sea un poco de calor, ya que estaban heladas; ella empezó con el sonido del bastón a hacer un suave ritmo, mientras contaba con voz pausada la leyenda de los vampiros.

_-Hace bastante tiempo ellos eran seres puros demostraban el alma del humano, mientras avanzaba el tiempo los pecados de los humanos los volvían en los monstruos de las peores pesadillas; y cuando el hombre empezó a asesinar y ser sediento de sangre por múltiples causas ellos dejaron desatar su furia y desearon acabar con la humanidad antes de que se destaran al arma escondida en su cuerpo y acabar con la madre tierra; un rey preocupado, fue a hablar con estas criaturas furiosas; y termino aceptando el trato de cambiar su humanidad a cambio de que él se convirtiera en uno de ellos y el hechizo se rompería cuando sus tres superficiales; orgullosos y maleducados hijos descubrieran el amor puro y los santificara, con eso su deuda quedaría paga, ya que demostraría los humanos podían cambiar. Pero por ahora cada 100 años los humanos deben de ofrecer a una joven mujer pura, limpia y sin ningún pecado que corrompa su alma para que estos demonios no se rebelen…-_

El sueño te iba venciendo era como un arrullo para tus oídos entendías la leyenda a media pero sabias que hablaba de un sacrificio; tus parpados pesaban y sentías como la mujer iba acercándose más a ti; escuchaste que te llamaban y te levantaste apresuraba como si la silla estuviera quemándote, no encostraste a nadie; pero viste a Jessica con cinco chicos más de la escuela acercándose a ti.

_-Oye Bella; me tenías preocupada; pero a que no sabes el plan tan bueno que nos salió; encontramos una tabla ouija en la casa de Mike y para la culminación de esta noche de hallowen invocaremos a los espíritus-_

Dijo tu amiga emocionada y antes de que reclamases te llevo arrastrada hasta el lugar; no supiste como abrieron la puerta pero parecías una muñeca de trapo; de cómo Jessica te arrastraba de aquí para ya; todos se sentaron cerca a una preciosa imagen de una virgen; y se sentaron en frente, mientras ellos empezaron con el juego; tu empezaste a sentir frio en la nuca y lo debiste a que eras supersticiosa; unos gritos espectrales dejaron mudos a todos y de los arboles salieron personajes con ojos rojos; tú sentías que te levantaban y que te golpeabas fuertemente contra una lapida, sentiste el aroma a sangre y te desmayaste.

Cuando despertaste te encontrabas atada y sentías como la sangre se olía demasiado en el aire; viste a una muchacha de cabellos azabache amarrado en una muy tensa trenza mientras te observaba con hambre y antes de que derramar tu sangre un rugido asusto a los demás seres que desaparecieron; intentaste desatarte; pero una fría mano te desato; y antes de salir corriendo te subió sobre su espalda y salió corriendo dejándote a la vista una mezcla de colores verdes y cafés.

Sentiste el aroma dulzón más fuerte y también sentías que los perseguían; te dejo suavemente en el pasto de un claro y viste que era un ángel; lo viste asustado y querías que no se preocupara; y sin saber cómo dijiste su nombre.

_-Edward- _

El te miro con dulce sonrisa; y se acerco a ti te beso en los labios; te miro a los ojos y tu te perdiste en la espesura de sus orbes negras.

_-Es hora de cumplir tu destino-_

Dijo él mientras escuchabas los murmullos que lo llamaban como príncipe; un último beso de sus fríos labios que fueron a dar con tu cuello mientras te mordía y sentías como la sangre empezaba a quemar; escuchaste por última vez; pobre de nosotros el príncipe gano; se ha cumplido el destino y yo quería probar tan deliciosa sangre; hasta ahora no sabias si irías a morir o no; pero antes de caer inconsciente te habías sentido en paz con tu alma por primera vez…

* * *

**Bueno esto es un asco pero algo corto, pero estaba que me quemaba no sacarlo a la luz; espero que les guste y que no me vayan a quemar por esta historia tan mala.**

**Besos y abrazos**

**Eli**


End file.
